Empire Unleashed
Story In the many years ago, the logal hero, Hogarth McDeade, who searching the strongest enemies and destroy Gyras, the demonic of the destroyer even could be happening to destroy the whole world. In the creations was terrible thinks the true that's mean, Hogarth must gets ally before Gyras returns. He made the tournament at the arena for time, the forged of medieval era and others are complains it, Hogarth McDeade was needing to help someone else who can fight back against Gyras. Gameplay The calcuration of Empire Unleashed is forged between SoulCalibur and Tekken, but if also using elements of Mortal Kombat (does like Crime Brawlers, the first game of the Void Softworks if came be right choice but instead). It is official combines of 2.5D and 3D above the featuring mechanics. It using the strongest move never heard it, complains the "Forge Moves", which is using at special moves and Fighting Techniques was included. At fatality-style is Core Killed, which is why can be finished. Characters Empire Unleashed will have 28 playable characters. * 'Aarbron Twistisnet '- The son of ogre, who problems at attacked by Gyras, even seens who gets idea for most weapons. * 'Alice Managa '- An hot angel who haves fallen though Hogarth McDeade who invided at castle. * 'Azuma '- The aztec who can join the tournament while gets sacrifice for Gyras until then he meets Gaston. * 'Barnendo '- The devil reaper, Gyras' powerfull minion who want to search and kill Hogarth McDeade. * 'Bellyn Stockson '- The elve and the daughter of the king drow elve who is the madman. * 'Carlos Kingston '- The young warrior who is undealed for the person who made stupid rules. * 'Carrig Turnerod '- An official maniac king who is ruler of the Dankern Kingdom. * 'Collins Justia '- The thief who wants the golds at the behind Gyras' Dungeon. * 'Daniel Richsteak '- The captain pirate who gets the tournament to find treasure, where is behind the rare diamonds. * 'Deno '- An gargoyle who is the Gyras' minion. * 'Ella Frostsoner '- The ice princess of the Frosta Kingdom. * 'Emelia Gabriala '- An beautiful female warrior, infact she helps people before Gyras destroys all. * 'Emyla '- The fairy who is locked in the cage of the Wattare Kingdom. * 'Fat Craig '- The gladiator forced to wins the tournament, make his master proud. * 'Feckor & Molling '- Hogarth's friendlys where is the double warriors at together against Gyras' force. * 'Fetemtepadu '- The amazon girl and the greatest female ever see. * 'Feya '- The succubus where is Gyras' planning forged to the destroys. * 'Garryn Livinghead '- The brutal viking at defends from the forces of darkness. * 'Gaston McDeade '- The poster boy of the Empire Unleashed. He was the son of Hogarth who is lone hero. * 'Havysta '- The harpy knows that's could be help. * 'Hedusta '- The medusa and the Gyras' minion, who wants to destroy. * 'Hetik '- The furious minotaur and Hogarth's helper. * 'Hona '- The Bee Queen who consphere of the tournament. * 'Kalastuad '- The centaur who wants protects the castle by the evil forces of Gyras. * 'Michelangelo Owens '- An blacksmith who working in the shop and makes some armors and weapons. * 'Nizzina '- The queen of egypt and the daughter of the immortal Zarues. * 'Quoppdor '- An cyclops who is working Gyras as the henchmen. * 'Wallace McDeade '- Gaston's brother, was even greek and his father was married lovely Tanya. There is the 7 hidden and 2 bosses are coming to fray! * 'Gyras (Final Boss) '- The demonic of the destroyer who will returns. * 'Hogarth McDeade '- The logal hero who beats Gyras. * 'Jeniak '- The lizard female who is the daughter of the king lizard. * 'Laxel Kens - '''The pirate from the Caribbean islands. * '''Rendya '- The valkyrie from the beyond at the legend hero. * 'Tartakus '- An vampire female, instead force mate of Feya. * 'Tyus (Sub-Boss) '- The dinosaur-humanoid who is replaces at behind the ages. * 'Viriko Kazama '- An ninja girl from the mountain call Rocktown, who is the cousin of Yuka Kazama. * 'Vyson '- The devil lord of the underground was the evil, creation itself and the god's arch-enemy. And here is the bonus pre-order, here to used at special. * 'Master Zuroko '- The 70s aged karate master who is desides helping with Hogarth McDeade. Arenas # Aboat Ship Pirate # Armory Stronghold # Aura Heaven # Building Town # Carnager Underworld # Commandos of the Castle # Devil Cage # Frosta Kingdom # Gyras' Dungeon # Hunger Forest # Illegal Home # Jack's Farmhouse # Kave Mana # Living Sand # Wattare Kingdom # Zarues' Temple Category:Games Category:Fighting Games